Fanfiction - Nobody Love Me
by LadyShadow22
Summary: La famille Uchiwa a toujours été détesté dans le monde des affaires pour leur sans coeur et leur froideur à la limite de l'inhumain. Pourtant, quand une nouvelle entreprise vient faire concurrence avec celle des Uchiwa, l'histoire change vite de tournure. En effet, Tajima va envoyez ses deux fils se chargé des fils de son adversaire avec pour but de faire coulez la boîte des Senju
1. Chapter 1

Il n'est que six heure du matin et pourtant Tajima Uchiwa était déjà levé pour gérer son entreprise. Il ne pouvait être plus qu'heureux dans sa vie, une femme souriante et parfaite et deuxs beau garçon sage comme des images et obéissant. L'ainé de ses fils adorait son père plus que tout au monde, ce qu'il fait que Tajima avait toujours son fils ainé dans ses pied même en réunion mais cela ne le gênait pas vus que ce dernier ne fessait aucun bruit regardant ce qui se passait autour de lui dans le plus grand silence. Cela rendait son père fière de lui, il savait que quand l'heure de la retraire sonnerait ça serait son fils qui prendrais sa place et cela le rendais déjà nostalgique.

Comment décrire l'ainé de la famille Uchiwa de la meilleur façon et non de la façon que le voit son frère. En effet derrière ce visage de petit ange se cachait un démon acharné qui aimait faire le mal partout où il passait. Le nombre de bétises qu'il a fait dans l'entreprise familiale dans le dos de son père se compte sur les doigts de la main. Pourtant, les collegues se plaignaient du jeune garçon mais le père ne l'entendais pas de cette façon voyant son fils adoré comme l'enfant parfait. Ah oui, qu'il était mignon le petit Madara Uchiwa, un vrai ange.

Le second fils de la famille s'appelait Izuna et c'était clairement le contraire de son frère aîné Lui, c'était un vrai ange aussi bien dans ses paroles que dans ses gestes. Il était serviable et aimable, oh grand dieu jamais on n'avait entendit de mots vulgaires sortir de sa bouche. Il donnait toujours un coup de main aux employés de l'entreprise qui était pour la plupart des Uchiwa mais aussi quelques Hyûga car oui la famille Uchiwa avait signé un contrat d'alliance avec les Hyûga quand leur héréditaire Hinata Hyûga décida de se fiancer avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Depuis les deux famille travaille ensemble et leur union porte plutôt bien leur fruit dans le monde des affaires. Mais voilà) depuis quelques temps, il y a un problème côté chiffres d'affaires car l'entreprise avait un concurrent et bien plus performant qu'eux au niveau du contact avec les clients. En effet, leur concurrent n'était autre que les Senju allié aux Uzumaki.

La situation était devenus très grave si Tajima ne réagissait pas son entreprise qu'il avait mis autant de temps à gérer allez partir en poussière et ça jamais il ne l'accepterais. Il décida de réunir tout le monde dans la cafétaria pour une réunion d'urgence, même ses deux fils étaient là pour écoutez le discours.

**« - Mesdames et Messieurs, la situation est très grave. Comme vous avez put le remarquer notre chiffre d'affaire ne fait que diminuer de jour en jours et la cause est simple. Nous avons un concurrent la famille Senju allié aux Uzumaki s'est implanté dans notre secteur commercial et compte bien nous écrasez. C'est pour ça que nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui car je dois réagir vous le savez vous tous que mes fils prendront ma succession dans quelques années. Aujourd'hui, je fait leur demandez un service qui serviront à prouver leur loyauté et leur amour pour moi. Mes fils, je vous demande une simple chose : Liez vous d'amitiez avec les deux fils Senju pour faire couleur leur boîte. Apprennez tout sur eux, c'est tout ce que je demande. »**

Ce fut les derniers mots de Tajima car le soir même alors qu'il partait de son bureau pour rentrer chez lui, il fut assassiné, la gorge tranché. Les enfants étant trop jeune, on confia la gestion de l'entreprise à Sasuke Uchiwa et à son épouse Hinata Hyûga et pour évite que l'entreprise finisse mal, on changea le but de l'entreprise : moins de business, plus de contact avec le client. Les deux enfants n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, ils avaient perdus leur héritage, cette entreprise créer par leur père, ils l'avaient perdus et les voilà élever seul avec une mère sans emplois. On raconta que Tajima s'était suicidé ou que c'était son fils aîné qu'il l'avait fait pour avoir la succession Madara fut rejeté, accusé et insulté. On le montrait du doigts comme un monstre, un assassin. A seulement, 14 ans il était détesté par son entourage.


	2. Chapter 2

L'enterrement s'était fait dans le grand silence, seuls les larmes s'entendaient. Femme, enfants, amis, cousins et famille était au rdv pourtant un seul Uchiwa n'était pas à cette cérémonie sacré. Il avait préféré s'isoler tout seul, il était partis dans son coin favoris là où il se sentait le plus en securité. Madara s'était réfugié à la riviere, son coin secret pourtant aujourd'hui il n'était pas seul. En effet, aujourd'hui se trouvait un autre garçon au lac. Madara ne pouvait pas vois son visage puisqu'il était de dos. On pouvait juste distinguer qu'il avait des cheveux brun qui lui arrivait à la base de la nuque. Le jeune Uchiwa décida se s'approcher de l'inconnus mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait il put distinguer sur le dos du kimono de l'inconuus, un signe de clan. Madara réfléchit pour essayer de reconnaître ce signe mais il ne le reconnût pas. Il s'apprêtait à demandez comment s'appellait l'inconnus quand une servante de sa famille l'appella.

******« - Jeune Maître Uchiwa, il faut que vous veniez !****  
********- Hn pourquoi donc Hana ?****  
********- Votre mère veut vous parlez devant le clan. ****  
********- J'arrive. »**

L'incconus s'était retourné à l'entende du nom de famille Uchiwa. Madara put enfin voir son visage mais impossible d'y mettre un nom. Les deux garçons se fixaient dans les yeux d'un air froid comme si il y avait un gouffre entre les deux alors qu'ils venaient juste de se voir pour la première fois de leur vie. Madara suivit donc sa servante, cette dernière l'amena à sa mère Azzurra. Tout le clan Uchiwa ainsi que celui des Hyûga était là en cercle autour de lui et de sa mère. Madara se sentait mal à l'aise, il voulait fuir cette foule.  
**  
********« - Mon fils, écoute-moi attentivement s'il-te-plaît.****  
********- J'ai fait quelque de mal ? Si c'est vrai je m'excuse mère pardon !** **Dit Madara de façon paniqué********.****  
********- Non, pas du tout ne t'inquiète pas.** **Elle prit son fils dans ses bras. ********J'ai discuté avec le clan à propos de la succession de ton défunlt père et ils sont tous d'accord avec moi mais...****  
********- Mais ?****  
********- Tu va devoir trahir la promesse de ton père.****  
********- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! Si ça se trouve ce sont eux qui ont tué père !** **Il cria fort pour que tout le monde entende ses propos.****  
********- Madara s'il-te-plaît baisse le ton...** **Elle était fortement gênée.****  
********- Non, je ne baisserais pas le ton ! C'est hors de question !****  
********- Hé bien, le sois-disans successeur de votre clan a la langue bien pendus pour son âge. »**

Un homme assez grand qui devait mesurer dans les 1m60 venait d'arriver derrière la foule de personne qui était réunis. Il était suivit par trois enfants qui devaient avoir entre 12 et 16 ans d'après leur taille. Madara reconnut le garçon de tout à l'heure et serra les poings. Celui qui devait le plus âgé avait des cheveux blanc avec deux lignes rouges sur le visage quand au plus jeune, il avait la moitié des cheveux brun et l'autre blanc. On pouvait en conclure que c'était les enfants de ce mystérieux homme qui ressemblait fortement à celui qui était brun.

******« - Oh Monsieur Senju. Nous ne vous attentions pas aussi tôt. Déclara Azzurra.****  
********- Je vous pris de l'excusez mais mon travail s'est finis en avances et puis je voulez désosez une offrande à mon vieil amis Tajima.****  
********- Hein ?** **S'étonna Madara****  
********- Ton père et Monsieur Senju était amis pendant leur études mon fils.****  
********- Il va falloir qu'on m'explique un truc. Pourquoi père nous avaient demandé de faire « ça » si ils étaient amis ?****  
********- Euh...disons qu'ils ont eus une dispute lors de leur dernière année de faculté et ils ont coupé les ponts entre eux.****Elle disait cela comme si elle cherchait un mensonge.****  
********- Mouais... »****  
**  
Madara croisa les bras et reporta son attention vers le garçon brun qui fessait exactement la même chose qui lui mais avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Les deux adultes parlèrent avec les autres membres du clan Uchiwa laissant les enfants des clans seuls. Madara reconnut ceux du clan Uzumaki ainsi que ceux du clan Hyûga mais l'idée de restez au même endroit que les trois Senju ne lui convenait pas du tout. Du côté Uzumaki, on avait Pein, Naruto et Karin côté Hyûga on avait Neji, Hanabi et Hinata et côté Uchiwa, on avait Madara et son frère Izuna mais aussi d'autre cousin comme Obito, Itachi, Sasuke et Shisui. Mais une question troquait dans la tête de Madara quand d'un coup l'un des Senju décida d'ouvrir la conversation pour réchauffer l'ambiance qui jusque là était plus glaciale.

******« - Je penses que la moindre des politesse serait de se présentez puisque nous avons fait irruption à cet enterrement.****  
********- Je penses surtout que la moindre des politesse serait de partir d'ici vus que vous n'avez pas été invités.** **Grogna Madara.****  
********- Nous avons été invité donc votre mauvaise humeur vous vous la gardez pour vous.** **Déclara le Senju aux cheveux blanc.****  
********- Euh voyons, on va pas commencez à se disputer. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça voyons. Je me présente Hashirama Senju, j'ai 16 ans.****  
********- Moi, c'est Tobirama Senju et j'ai 18 ans.****  
********- Et..et moi c'est...Itama****  
********- A vous à présent mais commençons donc par le clan Uchiwa vus que nous conaissons les deux autres clans.** **Dit Hashirama.****  
********- Et si on a pas envie de faire « conaissances » ?** **Madara avait dit cela d'un ton excrable.****  
********- Oh silence, tu me fatigue avec ta mauvaise humeur !** **Itachi venait de frapper Madara à l'arrière de son crâne.****  
********- Va te faire foutre Itachi !****  
********- Cette famille est taré****. Déclarèrent les Uzumaki.****  
********- Bon, je vais nous présentez vus que mon stupide cousin a décidé de faire sa crise d'adolescents. Je m'apelle Itachi Uchiwa, j'ai 19 ans et demie. Mon petit frère Sasuke Uchiwa qui a 16 ans et marrié à Melle Hinata Hyûga. Ensuite viennent mes cousins. Shisui agé de 17 ans, Obito qui a 15 ans. Ensuite Izuna qui a 12 ans et Madara qui a 14 ans.****  
********- Et bien vous êtes nombreux.** **Dit Tobirama tout en regardant Izuna.****  
********- Hn, j'ai une question en quoi consiste l'accord entre nos deux famille si ce n'est pas faire couler votre boîte.****  
********- Ah, c'est simple. Unir nos deux boîte quand moi et mon frère ainsi que toi et ton frère seront à la tête de l'entreprise.** **Répondit Tobriama****  
********- Pardon ?! C'est une blague ?!** **Cria Madara****  
********- Non, il faut être aveugle pour voir que votre boîte est en train de couler. Elle tiendra encore maximum 4 ans et encore c'est peu.****  
********- Alors ouvrez-bien vos oreilles une bonne fois pour toute. Jamais nos deux familles seront unis !** **Hurla Madara. »**


	3. Chapter 3

Il avait été bien clair dans ses propos, au grand dieu jamais leurs deux clans ne s'uniraient pour former une quelque conque alliance, jamais de la vie. Madara aimait son père plus que tout au monde et même si il était mort, il tenait à respecter sa promesse jusqu'à son dernier souffle, après tout c'était son portrait craché. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour ceux qui se mettrais en travers de son chemin. Le seul mot qu'il connaissait était « victoire ». C'est ce qu'il avait craché à la figure de Hashirama quand ils avaient été seul il y a semaine. Et oui, depuis ce fameux jour lorsque Madara allait s'isoler à la rivière il y retrouvait Hashirama. Mais pas question de faire amis avec lui, mais il pouvait toujours faire semblant afin de berner le Senju. La manipulation est un don innée chez les Uchiwa alors autant s'en servir quand le moment y est propice.**  
** **  
********« - Hé Madara, tu sais quoi ?****  
********- Hn quoi ?****  
********- Les cigales ne vivent qu'un an lorsqu'elles ont atteint l'âge adulte ?****  
********- Non, je ne le savais pas et puis pourquoi tu me dis ça ?****  
********- Et bien, les cigales meurent en hiver, tu es bien né en décembre ?****  
********- Oui et alors ? Je vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.****  
********- Pour rien, c'était juste une remarque.****  
********- Pff t'es ennyant.** **Déclara Madara en baillant d'ennuis.****  
********- Si t'es pas content t'a qu'à partir, tu sais je ne retiens pas.****  
********- Pas question, je reste ici !****  
********- Si tu le dis.** **Hashirama lança une petite pierre dans l'eau qui fit un richochet.****  
********- ...et sinon, tu es né quand toi ?****  
********- Pourquoi me pose tu cette question ?****  
********- Pour savoir.** **Madara fit la même chose qu'Hashirama avec une pierre mais rata le richochet.****  
********- C'est un secret, je ne le dirais pas car tu ne le mérite pas.****  
********- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!****  
********- Car tu ne mérite pas de le savoir tout simplement. Si un jour, je juge que tu l'a merité alors je te le dirais.****  
********- Tu m'énerve Senju !****  
********- Oui, je sais Madara****. Il dit cela tout en souriant****  
********- Pfff****. Soupira Madara en affichant une mine boudeuse le rendant mignon, à croquer.****  
********- Allez je vais te donnez un indice c'est aujourd'hui.****  
********- Hein ?! Le 23 octobre ?****  
********- Et oui, je viens d'avoir 17 ans aujourd'hui****. Hashirama sourit tendrement.****  
********- Oh et bien merci pour l'information****  
********- Je l'ai fait pour que tu arrête de bouder.****  
********- Va te faire foutre connard.****  
********- J' adore te provoquer, tu réagis vraiment au quart de tour.** **Il se mit à éclater de rire.****  
********- Arrête de rire ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !****  
********- D'accord, j'arrête mais je veux un cadeau par contre.****  
********- Un cadeau ? Désolé j'ai rien à offrir et tu peux toujours courir pour avoir quelque chose de ma part.****  
********- Et pourtant tu pourrais m'en offrir un et il est entièrement gratuit.** **Hashirama s'assit dans l'herbe.****  
********- Ah oui et c'est quoi ton fameux cadeau ?** **Madara fit de même et s'assit à côté de lui.****  
********- Un baiser tout simplement. ****  
********- Un ...ba...iser... »****  
** **  
**Madara ne croyait pas ses oreilles. Hashirama voulait qu'il l'embrasse lui ?! Il voulait cela comme cadeau d'anniversaire ? C'est se foutre de lui là. Jamais, il ne s'abaisserait à ce niveau juste pour offrir un sois-disant cadeau au Senju. Ca serait la honte de sa vie, se faire embrasser par un homme même si il était séduisant jamais il ne pourrait accepter et puis Madara n'avait jamais embrasser quelqu'un jusqu'ici et il devait donner son premier baiser à Hashirama.**  
** **  
********« - Je te demande pas un vrai baiser mais juste un petit baiser direct, ça n'ira pas plus loin je te le promet.****  
********- Facile à dire pour toi, ce n'est pas ton premier baiser !****  
********- En effet, mais jamais avec un garçon aussi mignon comme toi.** **Il s'approchait de ses lèvres.****  
********- Crétin arrête de me torturer comme ça.** **Madara venait de rougir pour la première fois de sa vie.****  
********- Je ne torture pas, je réclame juste un cadeau que tu pourra juger de la façon que tu veux.** **Leurs lèvres étaient procher et Madara pouvait sentir le souffle d'Hashirama.****  
********- C'est la honte, surtout d'embrasser mon amis qui est en plus un garçon..** **Madara commençait à s'éloigner de lui.****  
********- C'est la première fois que tu déclare que je suis ton ami, ça me touche énormément alors que tu avais déclaré que jamais on ne serais amis.****  
********- Ne te fais pas d'illusion ça n'irait jamais plus loin !****  
********- Ou pas. »****  
** **  
**C'est sur cette dernière phrase que Hashirama avait attrape le poignet de Madara pour le ramener contre lui pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser tendre. Le brun posa sa main droite sur la hanche du Uchiwa pour le coller plus à lui. Il accentua le baiser juste un tout petit peu puis il le stoppa en reculant. Il pouvait admirer un Madara aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il était sous le choc pour son premier baiser.**  
** **  
********« - Alors ton premier baiser était comment ?****  
********- Euh ...comment dire...****  
********- Fantastique, merveilleux, parfait ...ou mauvais ?****  
********- Disons que j'ai pas eu le temps de juger.** **Il baissa les yeux pour cacher sa gêne.****  
********- Ah oui ? Tu veux que je recommence ?****  
********- Non, hors de question !** **Madara se leva pour partir.****  
********- Attends une seconde s'il-te-plaît.** **Hashirama lui prit la main. ********A ton anniversaire, je te donnais un autre baiser mais plus long pour que tu juge mieux, c'est d'accord ?****  
********- D'accord.****  
********- Bonne nuit.** **Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis s'en alla. »****  
**


End file.
